majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Suguru Oogushi
|- | Gender: ♂ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: A ' |- |'Birthday: June 15' |- |'Sign: Gemini' |- | Suguru Ooguchi (大串 スグル) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! ''Suguru is a student in Kawakami Academy. |} Suguru Oogushi '''(大串 スグル) '''is a student in class 2-F of Kawakami Academy. He is a good friend with Yonpachi and Takuya and the latter and him often argue with the girls of 2-F. Suguru usually hangs outside of school with Takuya and the two often go to the arcade or play video games at one of their houses. When Suguru was younger he had a childhood friend and grew to have a crush on her but later his childhood friend decided to date a good looking guy and Suguru ended up with a broken heart. Because of this, Suguru doesn't believe in love with '3D' girls and instead prefers to love the girls in his eroge games. However, Suguru can easily differ real life from his games because he will often point out situations that one would call a 'flag' in his games. Suguru has declared his love dedicated to the 2D world(mostly fiction) as they will never hurt him as his childhood friend once did. He usually argues with the girls in his class because he considers them all to be shallow and fake unlike the 2D girls in his games. Appearance Suguru has a very skinny build. He has pale skin and wears glasses. He has black eyes and long black hair that reaches his shoulders but he ties his hair for school. When wearing his Kawakami Academy uniform, he is normally wearing a T-shirt underneath with an anime girl pattern on it. Personality As seen during the visual novels his personality is like that of typical otaku. Despite that he can still differ between things in reality and in games. He is also more antisocial than most guys in class 2-F, rather being playing games than hanging around with friends. Unlike most guys in the class he is less interested in real-life girls and is rather interested playing galge games. Also Suguru can be quite stubborn sometimes when it is about things like anime/games. Epilogue(s) Suguru despairs from reality and becomes a shut-in. Eventually he gets an offer to be an admin for a prominent website. Trivia *Suguru appearance and personality is simply based on the typical otakus whom love comic more than realistic person, it's especially obvious since he wears an anime character printed shirt under his uniform. *One of the games he likes to play with Mooro Takuya is Monhan. This reference is probably to the popular online game monster hunter since it features the same game mechanics. *His fetish as an otaku goes as far as shown during the first Visual Novel that he wants to lose his virginity so he can fully embrace the 2-D world. This was because he still felt aroused when he saw Chika doing a sexy pose which made him feel insecure about his love for 2-D girls. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:2-F Class Student Category:Kawakami Academy Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai